Joyous Anniversary
by MilkM0nster
Summary: Gift for a friend on devART. Nonsense meant for her entertainment and mine.


Joyeux anniversaire,  
Joyeux anniversaire Cassie!,  
Joyeux anniversaire!

Un bisou sur ta joue,  
Une fleur sur ton coeur,  
Un sourir pour te dire,  
Joyeux anniversaire!

And maybe you can keep me  
From ever being happy.  
But you're not gonna stop me  
From having fun!

Malik leaned heavily on the counter-top, arm curled under his head as a makeshift pillow, heavy breaths passing through his slightly opened mouth. His eyes were half lidded, hazy and tired. He rapped his fingers under his chin, quirking a brow at the soft rustling of the finches outside his window. He could hear the gentle cries of the larger birds, and the high pitched keens of their offspring.

The eggs had hatched today. Malik had heard the soft crackles of the shells as they broke through. He had listened with intrigue and remorse.

It was his birthday, too.

The Dai had been dreading this day ever since his brother passed. He didn't expect the loneliness that had been present even before this day would become so...overbearing. So loud and pompous in his chest, making it ache. He had curled in on himself on the counter, resting his forehead on the wood and feeling the small prick of the splinters press into his skin. The tears he had held back for months had spilled freely down his cheeks, pooling on the desk in solemn puddles.

The tell-tale thud of foot-steps on the roof jerked him out of his mournful reverie. He rubbed his face on the sleeve of his black robe, pressing his eyes shut. The finches quieted with small screeches as the large man brushed past their nest. Malik did the same with a small gasp.

"Safety and peace, Altair," he rasped, turning away, hiding the tear induced flush that covered his high cheekbones. The taller Assassin nodded.

"As well as you, Malik," he replied, his voice carrying heavy authority. Malik squeezed his eyes tighter, fisting his hand on the wood, catching slivers over wood on his knuckles.

"What do you need? Information? To think about it, I do not recall the Master sending a pigeon with any target information," he leered at him, his lips quirking in an irate manner. Altair pressed his hands together.

"I am here on a personal matter," he supplied, his scarred lips tilting upwards minutely. Malik's brow furrowed.

"Personal matter? This is a Bureau of business, not sob-stories. If you have no other reason to be here, then- " he broke off at the ragged noise that spilled past Altair's lips. What the _hell_ was this man _doing_!

"_Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Malik! Joyeux anniversaire! Un bisou sur ta joue, une fleur sur ton coeur, un sourir pour te dire, joyeux anniversaire!_"

Malik stared wide eyed at Altair, his eye twitching.

"What just happened! Did you just have a seizure! What did you just do!"

"Believe it or not, I..."

"You sang Joyous Anniversary to me! In French, of all languages! Why did you do such a stupid thing!" he wrenched the largest tome off the shelf behind him, throwing it heavily at the startled Assassin. Altair ducked, his head whipping around to watch the book crash to the floor with the sound of tearing paper. He shouted indignantly.

"I do something utterly demeaning for you and you throw things at me! I ask you Malik, what is your problem?" he shot out of the room as Malik brandished a dagger that he had yanked quickly from Altair's own belt. The tip burrowed itself into the heel of Altair's boot, making him stumble.

"Out of the bureau, novice!" Malik cried out, his voice shrill. Altair stumbled to his feet, scaling up the wall briskly.

Malik coughed into his palm, squeezing his eyes shut as spasms of laughter wrought through his body. He hissed, then let the bellows of laughter stream out past his lips. Oh lord, the image of Altair singing would be forever burrowed in his mind. He choked a bit, tears pricking at his eyes.

When the laughs finally died down, he smiled at the countertop, lips curved up affectionately.

_Did you hear that, Kadar? He SANG to me for my...my birthday. How ridiculous...I can't stay mad at him for long. He's too stupid to hate._

Malik sighed, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

_For once it's tears of laughter instead of tears of sorrow. What a nice birthday this was, eh, Kadar?... A year closer to seeing you again, Brother._

"But until then, I shall cherish every joyous anniversary," he murmured with a gentle smile.


End file.
